Life in the Varia
by DragonStorm96
Summary: When Mukuro agrees to take on the role as Vongola's mist guardian, Chrome is just another ordinary member of the Family, causing her to flee. Her answer arises with the Varia, who take her in under their wing. Takes place ten years later. Eventual X96
1. No Longer Needed

Hey, everyone, this is going to be a new fanfiction I'm going to start~

Summary: When Mukuro agrees to take on the role as Vongola's mist guardian, Chrome is just another ordinary member of the Family, causing her to flee. Her answer arises with the Varia, who take her in under their wing.

Time Frame: Ten years later

Pairing: Eventual Chrome x Xanxus (X96)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

* * *

**Life in the Varia  
Chapter One: No Longer Needed**

The doors opened, revealing a tall figure standing in the middle, with four others standing on either side. Walking forward, the man spoke, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I agree to your terms."

The shocked boss held a calm demeanor as he stared at the man standing in front of him. He had sent a message to the Kokuyo Gang two days ago, requesting that Rokudo Mukuro take on the role as Vongola's mist guardian, but he hadn't expected a reply so quickly, and especially in person no less.

A kick to the face snapped him out of his thoughts, "aye, dame-Tsuna, don't just sit there looking dumb!" His former tutor snapped.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined. Then turning his attention to the man standing patiently in front of him, he questioned, "and you're sure about this?"

"Of course, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smirked, "but only on one condition."

.

.

.

A happy Chrome Dokuro nearly skipped down the large hallway of the Vongola mansion, having completed a successful mission with no complications. She was headed towards Tsuna's office to turn in her paperwork when she froze in her tracks. Standing in front of her was a tall, well-toned man, wearing a long, black jacket, a white t-shirt, a loosely-hung tie, dangling black belts, black trousers, black boots, and sprouting unmistakable blue pineapple-styled hair, tied with a long ponytail reaching his lower back. Latched to his right arm was M.M., with her short, scarlet hair, magenta tank top, and short, denim jeans. Next to her stood a very bored Fran, wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt and dark pants. Then to the left of Mukuro, a very angry Ken Joshima's wild, untamed, blond hair bounced as he yelled at a quiet Chikusa Kakimoto, who wore his white beanie, a loose white hoodie, and tight, black jeans.

Quickly moving to the side and hiding behind a post, Chrome watched them pass. "Mukuro-sama…" She whispered.

.

.

.

Tsuna rubbed his temple, trying to stop an unwelcome headache. He had decided to call a meeting to discuss the matter concerning Chrome now that Mukuro had agreed to take on his role. At his right, a very annoyed Gokudera Hayato argued with a loud Lambo Bovino. In the far left corner, his energetic sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa, continued to try and fail to persuade an irritated Hibari Kyoya to sit at the table with the rest of the guardians. Then, a fashionably late Yamamoto Takeshi burst through the doors, causing even more chaos.

"Alright," Tsuna said, silencing everyone in the room, "I have called this meeting to inform all of you that Mukuro has agreed to take the position of Vongola's mist guardian."

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The skylark headed towards the door, tonfas out at his sides, and an immense killing aura surrounding his entire body.

"Wait," Tsuna called out, "I have a very strong feeling that you will want to hear what I have to say next." When the ex-perfect kept walking, he added, "it's about Chrome."

Another surprised yell came from the guardians seated at the table, and the cloud guardian halted his movements.

Confident that he had finally gotten everyone's attention, he continued, "because of Mukuro, she will no longer be the mist guardian."

A pair of cold, steel eyes glared at the Mafia boss, yet again emitting a powerful killing aura. He would never admit it, but Hibari had formed a deep bond with Chrome during their many missions together, and had begun to enjoy her company quite a bit. And Hibari wasn't the only one who wasn't taking the news well, the other guardians were shouting at Tsuna for a further explanation, though to no prevail, all they got from the boy was silence.

"Ma, ma, at least tell us if she's staying in the Family," Yamamoto proclaimed.

"Of course," Tsuna replied, "now that will be all. There will be no further questions."

The five guardians left the room, still pondering about Chrome, leaving an exasperated Tsuna in the room.

_Why, Mukuro? _He wondered.

.

.

.

Chrome stared out her window, her mind racing with a million questions pertaining to Mukuro's return as she stared at the bright, full moon shining above her. The vibrating of her phone signified that she was to report to Tsuna's office, so she stood up and grabbed her paperwork on the way out.

Arriving at the doors of Tsuna's office, Chrome knocked softly and walked in when she was granted approval.

"Bossu, I have th-" she was cut off when Tsuna spoke.

"Chrome, from this point, you are no longer a guardian."

Words failed her as she stared at her boss. _What was he saying? _She thought, _Was this some sort of joke?_

"Mukuro has taken his rightful role, so you are free from your responsibilities, and can live freely here with the others."

Her eye widened and she couldn't believe what he was saying. She had trained for years to be able to protect them, to fulfill her duties of protecting her Family and boss. She had gone through countless struggles to become who she was today: confident, strong, and changed. She had completed an endless amount of missions successfully and without fail. She wasn't going to let all that go to waste just because Mukuro had come back.

"Okay," Chrome finally spoke, "I'm sorry…"

"Wait, Chrome! I'm the one that's sorry!" Tsuna shouted, but it fell to deaf ears as Chrome walked out of the room.

Rushing down the hallway, Chrome burst through the front doors and felt the rush of cool air hit her face. With nowhere to go, Chrome sunk back against the side of the mansion, with her face in her knees. She hadn't allowed herself to cry in years, and she wasn't planning on starting again now. Her long, purple hair covered her pale face as she sat there, pondering over what to do. The only family she knew was with the Vongola, all her friends were there, she had no place, and no one, to turn to. But it turns out our little illusionist was wrong, there was one more person, and he was just the person to appear to front of her. Feeling a familiar presence, Chrome looked up at the figure standing before her, and her eye widened.

"Chrome, what are you doing out here?"

"I… There's no place to go."

"Tsk, of course there is. I've asked you multiple times during your training."

"But, Mammon-sensei…"

"Come, Chrome, join the Varia."

* * *

I hope you liked it and sorry for any errors! Updates should hopefully be every week. Please review! :)


	2. New Home, New Family

Hellooo, here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

* * *

**Life in the Varia  
Chapter Two: New Home, New Family**

During the short walk to the Varia mansion, Chrome explained to Mammon everything that had happened. Mammon assured her that she would fit in to the Varia easily, and they'd all like her in time.

"Voiii!" Is the first thing that met their ears when they walked through the doors. Heading towards the sound of the noise, Chrome and Mammon arrived at Xanxus' office. Inside they found Superbi Squalo covered in whiskey and broken glass, glaring at Xanxus. Belphegor was laughing his signature laugh on the side, getting a glare from the angry shark in turn. The prince's laugh stopped when he noticed the outsider standing next to Mammon, causing Squalo to notice them as well. "Voii, Mammon! Explain the Vongola brat!"

Ignoring Squalo, Mammon approached their silent boss, "Chrome will be good for the loads of missions we need to get down." When all he gets is a stare, he takes it as acceptance and leads Chrome to exit.

"We don't need a weakling like her!" Squalo scowled at Chrome, but she is unfazed, and following Mammon's lead, left through the doors of Xanxus' office.

"This is one of our spare rooms," Mammon informed Chrome as they reached a dark, mahogany door, "it's yours now."

Chrome thanked the ex-arcobaleno and walked through the door. A dark bedroom awaited her, with a large bed situated in the center and a small desk located on the side next to a large window. Another door to her left lead to a luxurious four-piece bathroom and large walk-in closet. Stripping out of her former Vongola uniform, the purple haired illusionist stepped into the glass shower and turned on the knob, letting the hot water cascade down her body, washing away all her sorrows.

After her shower, Chrome used a fluffy white towel to dry herself and wrapped it around her petite frame. When she exited the bathroom, she found herself face to face with the prince.

"Belphegor-san?!" Chrome yelped.

"Shishishishi, greetings, my princess," Bel smirked. He then handed a short lavender dress to the surprised illusionist and left her standing in the dark room. Chrome proceeded to put on the dress and lie down on the bed. A million thoughts ran through her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Beams of light shown through the curtains as the sun rose up into the sky, hitting Chrome in the face and waking her from her surprisingly peaceful slumber. Using her small hands, she rubbed her drowsy eye to wake it up. The purplenette got out of bed and peeked out of her door. When she got a whiff of food she followed the scent to the kitchen, where Lussuria was busy making breakfast. She silently watched the Varia's sun guardian until he noticed her standing at the doorway.

"Ah! Chrome-chann~! Did you get settled in alright~?"

"Yes, thank you," she whispered, slightly startled by his joyful attitude so early in the morning.

"Are you hungry?"

Before Chrome could answer, a low growl came from her stomach and she blushed, looking down at the floor.

Lussuria laughed and proceeded to place the freshly made breakfast on the counter. Pulling out a chair, he called Chrome over to the counter and set a plate in front of her.

.

.

.

Over at the Vongola mansion, Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa, and I-pin were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Setting down a small, black bowl, Kyoko glanced over at the glass clock on the wall. 7:41AM. Looking back towards the other two girls, the future Mafia wife noticed something odd.

"Haru-chan? I-pin-chan?"

Both girls looked up from what they were doing and looked at Kyoko with a look of acknowledgment.

"Chrome-chan's not here."

"Hahi! Haru didn't notice! Where could she be?!"

"I-pin saw her last night. She was walking towards Tsuna-nii's office."

The older girls raced out of the kitchen, abandoning their cooking and a confused I-pin behind. They headed to Chrome's room, but had no luck, as the illusionist wasn't in sight. After searching many other rooms, the two girls marched into Tsuna's office.

"Tsu-kun, where's Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked her fiancé.

Lifting his head, the tired Mafia boss stared the two girls standing in front of him. "I don't know," he sighed, "we haven't been able to find her."

"She left?!" Both girls shouted in unison.

"Last night."

"Why, Tsu-kun?"

"I… honestly don't know."

.

.

.

The said former mist guardian was currently in Squalo's office. In the presence of the shark, she fidgeted with the ends of her dress. The swordsman was looking through a pile of papers, constantly glancing from her to the papers placed in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise. Then, he smirked. Looking up at the nervous illusionist he snapped, "go change into something decent, trash."

"Hai, Squalo-san." Chrome walked out of his office and headed towards her room, wondering about what she was to wear.

When she reached her room, she found a set of black, leather clothes folded neatly on the desk. Slipping off her dress she changed into the black, lace bra and panties, which _coincidentally _fit her perfectly, and clothes. She observed herself in the wall length mirror, her lush, purple hair reached her mid-back and was no longer in that signature pineapple style. Over the years, Chrome had also filled out nicely. The sleek Varia uniform, which hugged her petite frame and showed out her curves, was a symbol of acceptance, that she had a new home, a new Family. She smiled at her reflection and stepped out into the hall, looking for Mammon.

Chrome peeked into his room, but found no one. Deciding to explore the Varia mansion, she wandered around the halls until she heard an explosion. She headed towards the yelling and found herself in Xanxus' office. Squalo and Bel were glaring at each other, and Squalo's hair seemed to have a certain shine and glass pieces stuck in it.

"Shishishi, hi, princess."

"Hi, Belphegor-san…"

Squalo turned around and faced Chrome. His glare slowly faded into a smirk and he spoke, "Let's test your worth, trash." When Chrome stared at him in confusion, he continued, "Follow me." The three of them left a still-drinking Xanxus and headed to Squalo's office. Once inside Squalo lifted a couple papers off his desk and handed them to Chrome. "Assassinate them."

Chrome quickly scanned the papers and nodded towards the shark. "Is there anything else in particular I need to do?"

Squalo smiled at her calmness when he had just ordered her to kill several people. "No," he said, "but Bel is going with you."

Once again, she nodded towards the shark and set out with Prince the Ripper on her heels.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Sorry for any errors.


	3. Chrome's Worth

Hiii, so here's chapter three! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story, I really appreciate it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

* * *

Chrome and Bel pulled up to the back of a dark house and hopped out of the car. They walked closer and crouched behind a bush as they scanned the area. Guards were patrolling the area and cameras were hidden in some of the walls. Sneaking behind each of the guards, Chrome swiftly knocked them out and walked over to the power box. Opening the box, she examined the wires. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a small dagger and cut two lines. The cameras immediately stopped moving. Strolling around to the front side, knocking out guards on her way there, Chrome arrived at the large, front door. She glanced over at Bel, who was casually playing with his knives, and smirked. Her boot connected with the doors, kicking them open.

They were immediately surrounded as they walked in. Without a word, they attacked. Chrome jumped, and using a roundhouse kick, knocked down several of her attackers. Then illusionary fire pillars took down half of the remaining men. The rest charged for the pair, but they quickly met their end when Chrome summoned her trident.

Bursting through another set of doors, they found the guardians and the boss waiting for them. The boss took a moment to look around. "Xanxus," he said, "he didn't show?"

"Unfortunately," Chrome replied, "I guess you'll have to settle for me." Racing forward she jabbed at the closest guardian, he darted low and to the side, but she was expecting this maneuver, so she brought the back of the metal down on his shoulder blade. He cried out in pain and tried to move in for a throw, but Chrome shifted her weight slightly and stuck out her foot, causing him to go tumbling into his fellow guardian, knocking them both out in the process.

A third guardian charged at her from behind. His sword stabbed through Chrome. She stared at the blade protruding from her stomach, her blood soaking through her uniform.

The boss scoffed, "such a weakling," then turning towards Bel, "aren't you going to help your friend?"

Bel grinned, "shishishi, my princess doesn't need my assistance."

Mist surrounded Chrome's hunched body, and the sound of metal clanking on the ground echoed through the room. When the mist cleared, all six guardians were lying on the ground. She reappeared behind the boss, a haunting look in her eye. And before he had a chance to realize what was happening. He was dead.

.

.

.

Gokudera strolled into Tsuna's office and approached the brunette. "Tenth, we've searched everywhere but we haven't found that damn woman."

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere," the storm guardian paused, "everywhere except…"

"Except?"

"But she wouldn't have gone there…"

"Except where, Gokudera?"

"The Varia."

.

.

.

Chrome entered the surprisingly quiet Varia headquarters, her new uniform splattered with blood. They headed to Xanxus' office, where everyone was gathered. Upon their arrival, Squalo and Mammon turned to face them. After a moment of staring, Chrome broke the silence. "Is there any paperwork I have to do?" She asked the shark.

Surprised at the question, because none of the other members did any paperwork, Squalo took a moment to realize what was happening. "Uh, yeah," he finally answered, "they're in my office. I'll bring them to you tomorrow morning." _If you passed,_ he thought.

"Okay," she said. Then turning around, she strolled out of the room.

Bel went to follow, but was stopped by Squalo, asking for a report on how she did. All the swordsman got was a laugh and a smile, but that was more than enough information for him to understand.

As Chrome was walking down the hallway, the front doors burst open. Standing in the entrance were five men.

.

.

.

Xanxus' office was packed, six people occupied one side, five on the other, and Chrome stood awkwardly in the middle.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna shouted, "what do you what with Chrome?!"

A stare.

"What kind of game are you playing here?!"

Another stare.

Chrome looked at the silent Varia boss.

Then, finally, "she's useful."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Voi!" Squalo was fed up, "You brats just don't understand how much Chrome's worth!"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Have you not noticed the countless amounts of S-class missions she has completed? Have you not noticed her strength? Her power?"

It was their turn to stare. And they did, their faces plastered with shocked, realizing expressions. Regaining composure, they turned towards Chrome, who was shocked at Squalo's surprisingly kind words.

"Chrome," Tsuna's voice softened, "would you please come back?"

* * *

This chapter is kinda short, but this was my first time writing a battle scene and I felt like this was a good ending. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please reviewww~


End file.
